


Pedro Pascal Imagines

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: A series of drabbles which were requested.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Pedro Comforting You

**Author's Note:**

> All these are published on Tumblr.
> 
> If you'd like a request, don't hesitate to ask!

**Anonymous asked:**  
"Hey I love your work so much! And you deserve the world, I hate to be annoying but I’m feeling really upset atm, just family stuff going on, I was wondering if I could request the reader being really upset and Pedro being theres and comforting them by just holding her and giving her kisses."

* * *

Pedro walks into your shared apartment. He notices it’s quiet, unusual for a Thursday night since you enjoy watching _Superstore_ and getting caught up on the latest _This Is Us_ (which you watch together).

He sets down the bag of groceries on the counter then proceeds to look for you. He doesn’t find you in the living room, you aren’t in the bathroom.

Pedro then opens the bedroom door and notices you lying on the bed. Your back is towards the door, so you don’t know he’s standing there taking in your form.

He walks into the room, slips off his shoes then kneels on the bed. “Mi amor,” Pedro whispers as he wraps his arms around you. “What’s wrong?”

You turn in his embrace and look into his deep, serious brown eyes. You sniffle and sigh, “just some things.”

Pedro reaches out and touches your cheek. “You know you can tell me. Please.”

You burrow into him. Consuming his warmth, his love. “Just some family things. You know how my family can be overly dramatic about stuff. I’m tired of it.”

Pedro places a kiss on your temple. “I love you Y/N. Don’t let their dramatics effect you in any way. You’ll rise above it, rise above them.”

You smile as you inhale Pedro’s light cedar and pine cologne. He always knew what to say. “Thank you.” You press your soft mouth against his, feeling the prickliness of his mustache. “I love you.”

Pedro cups your cheek, his thumb strokes your delicate skin. “I’m always here for you mi amor. Through thick or thin. Through hell or high water. I am here.”

He’s right. He always there for you. He loves you. You love him.

You palm Pedro’s cheek and pull his mouth back down to yours. Kissing him deeply, kissing him feverishly. Never wanting to let go, and knowing you’ll never get enough of his kisses because they soothe you more than anything else in the world.


	2. Pedro Finds Out You Have a Tumblr Account

**seawhisperer asked:**  
"imagine dating Pedro and he founds out about your tumblr"

* * *

Me personally?!? It wouldn’t be like this, except for the pure embarrassment! :)

  
**Here’s what I wrote for you:**

  
“Hey, babe?”

  
“Yeah?” You ask from the kitchen.

  
“What’s a tumbler?”

  
You laugh and roll your eyes, “it’s a glass Pedro.”

  
“A Tumblr without the e?”

  
You stop what you’re doing. “Um, what?”

  
Pedro walks into the kitchen. “Someone on set today was talking about this app called Tumblr. I got curious. Do you know what it is?”

  
Yes, you did. You had an account. An account if the man you are standing in the same room with ever found out you had one and what you posted, you’d be beet red and embarrassed for the rest of your life.

  
“I do,” you shrug.

  
“People post fanfiction, fanart. Some of it’s amazing.”

  
You inwardly groan. “Please don’t tell me you read the fanfiction.”

  
Pedro raises any eyebrow. “Sounds like you might read it.”

  
You shrug and take a sip of the water. Your throat’s dry.

  
Pedro makes his way to you, “do you read fanfiction Y/N?”

  
“Yes,” you squeak out.

  
“About me?”

  
“About other people.”

  
Pedro places a finger under your chin, “you have an account, don’t you?”

  
You begin fanning yourself, “is it hot in here or what?”

  
Pedro laughs, “you have an account? What’s the username?”

  
“Oh, god,” you sigh, “no Pedro.”

  
Pedro gives you a pouting look and puppy sad eyes, “please.”

  
“I’ve, uh, I’ve posted things, I, uh,” you take a sip of water.

  
Pedro hums and smiles as he takes in your embarrassment, “come on tell me.”

  
“No.”

  
Pedro pulls you close and kisses your temple, “tell me. I’m curious.”

  
You sigh and roll your eyes, “it’s Y/U/N.”

  
Pedro’s quiet for a few seconds as he types on his phone. 

  
“Interesting,” he hums minutes later.

  
You burrow into his chest and hide your face. “You’ve seen it now please stop.”

  
“Oh really?” He’s still looking at his phone.

  
You swallow, “what?”

  
“You recommend fics about me?”

  
You smile, “nothing beats the real thing Pedro. Trust me, nothing beats what they write or say about you when I have you, not them.”

  
Pedro pulls your face up and kisses you deeply. He pulls back after a few minutes and brushes your lips with his thumb. “I do. Now I want to talk about this one fic you wrote…”

  
“You saw it?”

  
“Oh yes, I did,” Pedro pulls you towards the bedroom, “I wouldn’t mind experiencing it again.”

  
You blush and laugh, letting him drag you through your apartment. 

  
_He’s the perfect muse_ , you think as he pulls you onto the bed.


	3. Pedro Fluff

**Anonymous asked:**  
"Will you be posting anything happy and fluffy today? I lost my job today and I really need a pick-me-up."

* * *

**Here you go (I know it’s short, I’m sorry):**

  
You watch the waves crash into the sand as the sun kisses your skin from above. You are in heaven, you are in paradise. 

  
A server stops in front of your lounge chair. He bends over with a tray with a single drink. You can tell it’s your favorite drink by the blue liquid and garnishment of the cherry and orange on the rim of the glass.

  
“I didn’t order anything,” you smile.

“The man,” the server motions his head towards the bar, “said this is your favorite drink. He specifically said to give it to you.”

  
You look towards the bar and see the gentleman the server is referring too.

  
Soft chestnut brown hair, lazy smile, a mustache covering his upper lip and light fuzz covering his entire jawline. 

  
You smile at the server as you grab your drink, “thank you.”

  
“You’re welcome miss.” The server smiles in return.

  
“Actually, it’s missus.”

  
“Oh,” the server feels uncomfortable but continues smiling and walks away.

  
You giggle lightly and take a sip. He’s probably wondering why you accepted a drink from a strange man. 

  
But the man at the bar he wasn’t a stranger at all.

  
You get up from your lounge chair and make your way over to the bar.

  
“Ma’am,” the stranger says.

  
You raise your eyebrows. “Ma’am? Really?”

  
He smiles, “miss or should I say missus?”

  
You notice he’s tilting his beer bottle towards your left hand.

  
“Well,” you pause, “I’m still not use too the missus thing yet.”

  
“I hope you do get used to it. I married you after all missus Pascal.”

  
You take a step closer. “I married you too mister Pascal.”

  
Pedro wraps an arm around you and pulls you up against him. “I married the love of my life. My heaven, my paradise.”

  
He knew you always wanted to come down to Hawaii for your honeymoon. You always talked about it being heaven, about it being the ultimate paradise. And now you were here with the man you love, the man you married, the man you’ll spend the rest of your days with.

  
You breathe in the ocean air and sigh happily, “I could live here.”

  
Pedro laughs, “what about NYC?”

  
“Always a plane ride away.”

  
You’re happy in this moment, with this man. Nothing will ever compare to the happiness you feel in this moment.


	4. Pedro Gushing About You In An Interview

**Anonymous asked:**  
"Imagine Pedro is doing an Interview and he can't help by have a big smile on his face when they are to talk about you, all he can think about is how cute you are as well as how sexy you are, and that your his, and he also can't help but tell other people that too,"

* * *

**Anon,**   
**Here you go! It’s short but I hope you enjoy it!**

  
~ ~ ~

  
Pedro’s sitting through his umpteenth interview of the day. He lost count after the third one. 

  
He likes doing interviews – loves talking about how the movie was made, how the cast got along and hung out, and how everyone works to together to make something they are proud of and want to show the world the final project.

  
“Thank you for taking the time to do this interview!” The interviewer smiles at Pedro.

  
Pedro smiles in return, “you’re welcome!”

  
“I know you’ve been getting questions on _Wonder Woman 1984_ and _The Mandalorian_ , but I wanted to talk about a particular person in your life.”

  
Pedro raises his eyebrows as he takes a sip of water, “plenty of people you could be talking about.”

  
The interviewer laughs, “well it’s been confirmed you are seeing Y/F/N Y/L/N.”

  
Pedro blushes as he sets the cup down, “yes. She’s amazing! She’s, uh,” Pedro is flustered, “she’s my girl!”

  
“You two met a few years ago?”

  
“We did, yes. Mutual friends set us up back then, but our schedules didn’t coincide with one another’s so we kind of decided to be friends but,” Pedro shrugs, “can’t argue with the heart when it knows what it wants, it knows.”

  
“People are wanting to know if you are going to pop the question?”

  
Pedro picks up the cup and sips, hiding his smile.

  
“Oh, come on!” The interviewer laughs teasingly.

  
Pedro sets the cup down and shrugs, “She’s mine, I’m hers. She’s beautiful. A goddess! Sexy, cute,” Pedro blushes, “still can’t believe she’s mine! I mean she picked me, an actual dork,” Pedro laughs, “and she is mine! All mine!”

  
“Then no remark on the Instagram post about possibly being the next when you two were at friend’s wedding a couple of weeks ago?”

  
“Nothing! Nada! Zilch!” Pedro smiles.

  
“Guessing you two want a family?”

  
“Definitely!” Pedro bursts. “Y/N and I want a family. Little children causing ruckus and mayhem but also getting to experience the joy of being a father and mother to our kiddo.”

  
The interviewer smiles, “thank you Pedro.”

  
“You’re welcome! And just remember, Y/N’s mine when you interview her next!”


	5. Pedro - Knight in Shining Armor

**Anonymous asked:**  
"I can't help but imagine what Pedro would be like if you accidentally tripped over your own dress or someone stepped on you dress making you trip on the red carpet....."

* * *

You were never one to wear a dress with a long train but for tonight’s award show Carolina Herrera asked you to wear one of her latest fashions.

  
The quarter sleeve, V-neck coral colored lace dress had a train which spread out about three feet behind you. When you had first tried it on, you fell in love with it. You couldn’t tell Carolina no.

  
“You love it?” Carolina had asked.

  
You had smiled at your reflection in the mirror. “Yes.”

  
“You’ll wear it for me to the Oscars?” She had asked with a raised brow.

  
You had taken note of the train and sighed, “I’ll wear it to the Oscars. For you.”

  
Now you were on the red carpet with your fiancé Pedro and majorly concerned someone was going to step on the train because he had back at your house before leaving.

  
“I shouldn’t be wearing this,” you had nearly shouted.

  
Pedro had smiled and pulled you up against him. “You’ll be fine Y/N. If you fall I’ll be right there to help.”

  
You had rolled your eyes. “Thanks for jinxing it.”

  
Pedro had kissed your lips lightly. “You’ll be fine mi amor.”

  
Crowds of people, flashes of lights, and microphones were now being pushed on you and Pedro. He wasn’t nominated for anything but you were – Best Original Screenplay. Pedro was here to support you and calm your nerves.

  
Your assistant leads you two over to Kevin Frazier from _Entertainment Tonight_.

  
“Y/N!” Kevin exclaims.

  
“Kevin,” you smile back as you feel Pedro’s hand at the small of your back.

  
“People are saying you are the front runner for winning tonight,” Kevin remarks.

  
You shrug, “we’ll see what happens.”

  
“Please tell me the rumors are true!” Kevin implies.

  
You raise your eyebrows. “What rumors?”

  
“You’re writing an adaptation of _Pennyroyal Academy_.”

  
You laugh and wink, “who knows!”

  
Kevin laughs, “I believe it’s one of your favorite books!”

  
“Yes,” you answer. “It’s about a girl who knows she can be herself and not let anyone decide for her about who she can be.”

  
“Good, and Pedro. Anything for us in regard to _The Mandalorian_?” Kevin asks Pedro.

  
Pedro smiles, “we are filming the second season. We do have an episode penned by,” Pedro pulls you to his side, “this lovely lady right here.”

  
“Any hints on what we can expect?” Kevin asks.

  
Pedro shrugs and winks, “you’ll find out in October.”

  
Kevin smiles, “certainly. Thank you both for stopping by!”

  
You and Pedro both nod and smile at Kevin then begin to step away. 

  
Your legs are tired from standing and walking. You feel yourself move your legs quicker than usual and you feel yourself tumble to the red carpet.

  
 _Fuck me_ , your mind screams.

  
Pedro is right there by your side as he kneels in front of you. He wraps an arm around you and presses his lips to your forehead.

  
You look at him and frown as you try to gather yourself together, and from being embarrassed.

  
“It’s okay, mi amor. You’re fine.”

  
“Says you,” you hiss so only he is able to hear you.

  
“You okay?” Your assistant asks as she kneels beside you.

  
You look between the both of them. You want to go home now, but you can’t. You have to go inside, sit through a couple of hours of dullness, and hope your name gets called.

  
“I’m fine,” you manage.

  
Pedro cups your cheeks and brushes his thumbs across your skin. “I’m right here. Don’t worry about anyone else.”

  
You look into those dark brown eyes you love.

  
Pedro reaches down and grabs your hands, “stand with me mi amor and we’ll go inside.”

  
You latch your hands onto Pedro’s arms and he helps you stand.

  
He pulls you up against him and kisses you deeply. Pedro pulls faintly away and smiles. 

  
“What?” You ask with raised eyebrows.

  
“I told you if you fell, I’d be right beside you,” Pedro replies.

  
You roll your eyes as you laugh, “a knight in shining armor you are.”

  
Pedro begins to guide you into the auditorium, “I’m _your_ knight in shining armor.”


	6. Pedro Surprises You at Your College Graduation

**ikeatwins776 asked:**  
"Hi... long time lurker.., first time requester. If you can and you feel so inclined could you do a Pedro imagine where he surprises you at your university graduation... after you’ve struggled and worked for 7 years for your two degrees? Maybe he doesn’t tell you but tells your parents? I don’t know if this is something you’d be into but I figured it was worth a shot"

* * *

Graduation day is finally here!

  
After seven long grueling years, and working on getting two degrees, you’ve finally made it to the end. You couldn’t be more happier, couldn’t be more prouder. You did it!

  
The auditorium is packed to the brim with people – families, friends, other graduates. All here to see their loved ones do the same thing you are doing. Walking across the stage, moving your tassel from one side to the other, officially becoming a university graduate.

Your eyes roam the crowd trying to find your parents. You were hoping another person was present. He had told you nights ago he had to work this weekend, he had apologized profusely but you had told him not to worry you understood.

  
“I’m sorry, mi amor. Work calls,” he had whispered smoothly in your ear.

  
“It’s fine Pedro, I understand,” you had sighed.

  
You were okay with it. You understood his work, knew he was an actor and could be called away at an instant notice. Even though your heart ached for him to be here watching you graduate.

  
——-

  
The ceremony begins, special speakers give inspiring speeches, the long train of people making their way to the stage begins.

  
Pedro’s late but he manages to find your parents in the crowd. He sees your mother eagerly motioning her hand to come towards them. She pats the seat next to him.

  
“I had to guard this chair with my life,” she laughs.

  
“Thank you for saving it! Y/N doesn’t know I’m here right?” Pedro asks your mother with a raised brow.

  
“She doesn’t know a thing. She’ll be ecstatic you are here!”

  
“Good. I’m proud of her!”

  
“We all are Pedro,” your mom smiles at him.

  
Their attention returns to the stage as he finds you in the crowd. He takes in your form and the gown and cap you are wearing. He wasn’t lying to your mother. He’s overly proud of you. You’ve been working on getting your two degrees for the last seven years. He’s been with you every step of the way.

  
 _My girl_ , he thinks as he smiles. _My beautiful, intelligent girl._

  
The line shuffles as you get closer to the stage.

  
You place your foot on the steps as your eyes focus on the person who will wave you forward.

  
“Y/F/N Y/L/N,” the announcer states.

  
You hear the crowd clapping as you smile and walk across the stage. You shake the Chancellor’s hand as you grab a leather bound portfolio. You smile wide for the camera and notice your parents cheering and next to them is Pedro.

  
“Yeah!” Pedro shouts at the top of his lungs. “Woohoo! That’s my girl!”

  
Your heart quickens as you blush and release the Chancellor’s hand.

  
You smile and make your way across the stage, moving your tassel from the right side to the left side. You did it! It’s official!

  
You are a college graduate!

  
“My girl Y/N!” Pedro shouts again at the top of his lungs.

  
You blush again making your way back to your row of chairs. Your heart pounds loudly inside of your chest. He’s here. He saw you walk across the stage after years of hard work and dedication. He saw you accomplish your goals.

  
——-

  
After the ceremony, you run to greet your parents who embrace you in a tight hug. Pedro waits patiently and wraps his arms around you tightly once you are free from their loving embrace. He brushes his mouth against yours and you smile.

  
“You made it,” you whisper.

  
“I wanted it to be a surprise mi amor,” Pedro whispers. “I’m proud of you!”

  
You smile. You couldn’t ask for a better cheerleader than him.


	7. Pedro is Frustrated

**redhouseclan requested:**

"Pedro is the absolute best. But as always, they human too, can you do one where he gets frustrated and reader comforts him?"

* * *

Pedro walks into his apartment in a frazzled haze. His blood is boiling as he slams his keys down on the kitchen counter. He had gone to the grocery store and while waiting in line he checked his Twitter, and some of the remarks and comments made on a recent post were rude and hurtful.

  
“Fuck,” he hisses as he walks over to the refrigerator. He opens it and stares blankly at its contents. He slams the door closed but remembers he has food to put away before he can go find comfort in you.

  
Pedro makes his way into the living room where he finds you on the couch with your Airpods glued to your ears. He sits on the couch next to you and grabs your hand.

  
You look over at him and notice the look of frustration and anger on his face. You quickly remove the Airpods and set them aside.

  
“What’s wrong?” You ask with curiosity and concern.

  
“There’s,” Pedro sighs heavily, “I don’t understand how people could post some of the things they post. Do they not have any consideration for a person’s feelings?”

  
“Twitter?” You pause. “I told you not to let the haters get to you.”

  
“I feel like I should take a break. The more I interact the more attention that comes my way and I just,” Pedro shrugs, “I don’t know if I can handle it. I mean, many things are already in question about me. I don’t need more focus on myself because I want to keep my private life _private_.”

  
You cup his cheek, “the world is clamoring for you Pedro, and you know why. They’ll have to accept you want to keep certain things private. You know why I stopped posting my stories.”

  
“I love your writing. You didn’t have to stop on my behalf.”

  
You shrug, “it was getting to be too much. I needed a break.”

  
Pedro nods, “I know. You told me why. Still can’t believe people write the things they do when there’s nothing new.”

  
“It’s why I focused on other projects. Happier and different things from what I was writing about. It helped me.”

  
“Maybe I should take a break. Even though this damn quarantine might not help.”

  
You run a finger down his cheek then grasp both his hands with yours, “let’s not talk about Twitter. You take a break with me. Let’s watch more _Sons of Anarchy_.”

  
Pedro laughs and smiles, “I think you’re trying to convince me to buy a motorcycle!”

  
You wiggle your eyebrows then shrug and smile in return, “no harm in getting one.”

  
Pedro wraps an arm around your shoulder, “you always know how to ease my frustrations.”

  
You sigh contently and rest your body against his, “and you, mine.”


End file.
